Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for controlling the distribution of media files.
Mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and the like, are commonly used to capture pictures and videos, store them as media files, and distribute the stored media files to others. Because mobile devices provide a relatively easy way to distribute of media files, media files may be distributed beyond the intended recipient(s). For example, if Bob shares a media file with Cathy by e-mail or instant messaging, then Cathy can simply forward the media file to whomever she wishes. Bob's only way to control the further distribution of the media file is to ask Cathy not to further distribute it. Relying upon the trust of others to control distribution of media files is less than ideal because even if Bob currently has a very strong relationship with Cathy, this relationship may change and he may not trust her to control the distribution of the media file in view of the changed relationship.